This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In the gene to structure pathway, there are many stops which include crystallization, data collection, and structure determination. On a client basis, we provide this service. NE-CAT has helped us solve many structures using this approach.